We're Three!
by Furiael
Summary: SONGFIC Oneshot - Translation of "Somos Tres". Videl has some news for Gohan, but she's not in a very good mood. What will he do to calm her down? - Dedicated to Kisa-kun.


**Note 06/01/2008: **I fixed SO many grammar and spelling errors I had while reading it again :S Hope you like it :D

**Presentation: **Reading Kisa-kun's "A Night's Consequences," I came up with this little story, which is dedicated to her. She doesn't speak Spanish, so I translated so she could read it. It's based on the song "Somos Tres" (We're three) by Franco de Vita.

This is the first time I came up with a song fic. So please, be good! xD

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, Shounen Jump and TOEI since 1984. I won't get any profit by writing this songfic.

**Convention: **

- "Text" – Conversation

- '_Text_' – Thoughts

*Text* - Sounds or anything like that

(NDA: text) – Author's Notes

.

Now, let's get started!!!

* * *

**We're Three**

**by Makai Alexa**

* * *

_She came in with her clothes wet, _

_And she leaned her back to my door. _

_And looking with tears in her eyes she told me: _

"_Everything's over…"_

.

Gohan looked at Videl with his eyes as big as plates while analyzing her aspect and the last sentence he heard from her with his Saiyajin ears. The young couple had always been together since high school, however, when they reached the University; they noticed that things were quite different.

Both of them were focused on obtaining the highest grades. He did it to have his mother always happy and to be an engineer to join Bulma's team in Capsule Corporation. She wanted to be the best lawyer in the world and get a seat in the Royal Cabinet to help to the creation of projects to improve the quality of life to all people.

In fact, they spent time together on little occasions, because their free time didn't coincide in most cases. However, Gohan never thought that something like this could happen. Being with her is the best thing that could have happened to him! The best for him was to find her at his place with a delicious dinner only for both of them! Take her hand while roaming the malls of the city made him feel in paradise, and if he reminded himself of the last date, they had cinema, dinner, walking through the park, a couple of drinks in a bar and then… Well, the question was: How could she come with that sentence after all the wonderful things that they have lived together?

.

"_Come and sit down 'cause you're very nervous, _

_Wait for me and I'll get you a coffee" _

_And my hand generously extended and I said: "Calm down!"_

.

After they entered the apartment where Gohan stayed on week days, she took a seat on the couch after the Saiyajin put away all the mountains of books that invaded the small room.

The boy went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee, but occasionally did a glance to Videl, who was looking down and occasionally doing small sounds that indicated she was criyng.

When the coffee maker started to make noise, Gohan pulled out two cups and served the coffee he prepared for him and the young Satan. He went back to the room and handed one of the mug to the woman, who took a small sip and put the drink on the small table of the center.

Videl raised her head and was face to face with Gohan's black eyes, who had decided to move his desk chair to sit and look at her face. Neither said anything until he saw a few tears reun freely across the girl's face, while his eyes said to Videl that he was getting desperated because of her silence. The cup of coffee in Gohan's hand paid the consequences of his despair and crashed as he stood up quickly and began to ask many questions...

.

"_What had happened? _

_Why is this situation? _

_Is there an intruder between the two of us? _

_Could it be that you don't believe in my love? _

_Because I'll so wherever you will go" _

.

Videl could only watch the young Son's impressed face. His hands were red and wet by the boiling coffee. But that seemed to be the latest thing he was thinking about. She was so nervous and could not move a muscle to help him.

The silence grew and took over the room…

.

_And then she remains silent,_

_Hiding who knows what. _

_Until with soft words she said: "We are three ..." _

.

- "Three? What do you mean by that, Videl?"

The Satan girl didn't say another word. Then, desperation took over the hybrid, as he didn't understand what was happening. But, suddenly, he recalled something that happened long ago, when he was just a child…

Bulma was with the Z Senshi in that island from the south where they would fight the Jinzoningen with a child in her arms. The genius woman explained that the child was Vegeta's son, and that she broke up with Yamucha because he cheated on her…

'_NO!!!... That can't be! I never would have thought Videl could do this to me!_'- He repeated aht in his mind over and over, but everything seemed to make sense.

Then, she interrupted his thoughts…

.

"_It will be only 8 months from now, _

_And a third one will be among us. _

_So I think if you want him, tell me now or I'll go away now" _

.

- "Among us, Videl?..." - Gohan asked so full of anger because he had never imagined that she would be capable of chating on him. But… - '_Wait a minute ... A third one, ¡¿in eight months?_'

The expression of doubt coming from Gohan got Videl very angry. She was very clever, and felt that perhaps he was thinking that there was no possibility that he might be his…

- "SON GOHAN! Are you saying that this child is from someone else!?"- She yelled to the Saiyajin. Her face expressed both anger and rage – "I have one month pregnancy, Gohan! A month! Do you remember what we did in our last trip to Paozu Yama? When we spent all the night at that cave?"

The young man opened his eyes as big as plates while giving two steps back and let himself fall to the chair in where he was seated before. He couldn't believe it! His son! Videl was pregnant with HIS son!

He mentally scolded himself for doubting his most loved person in the entire universe. He raised his face so see her and took a hand to his forehead. She noted that his expression of despair disappeared and transformed to complete happiness.

- "Go— Gohan?" - Asked Videl, while walking near to Gohan to put a hand on his shoulder. However, she got surprised when he stood up suddenly and run forward to his room - "Bu— But, what's happening?"

After hearing a few loud sounds, she noticed that Gohan returned with his school bag. The same yellow bag he used in high school when they studied together. The saiyajin never stopped using it because he considered it a good luck charm.

- "Gohan, tell me what's happening. If you want to, I'll leave"- said Videl.

The saiyajin run a hand and wiped Videl's wet cheeks. Then he rubbed his hands (now he felt a little burning in his hands because of the coffee) and knelt in front of her. He put his hand on her belly and made a small and harmless ki sphere.

- "I can feel it now, Videl. I don't know how I didn't realize it before ... "- Gohan looked at his beloved one's face and continued – "Although it is just beginning to form, his ki is quite large. Now I am giving my energy to him. I want him to know that I am his father…"

- "Gohan…"

Gohan got himself in a pleading position. He looked inside his yellow bag and pulled out a small red box. Now, with trembling hands (because of his nerves and the burning hands), he opened the small box and revealed its content to Videl: a diamond ring. She has no words to say anything!!! Gohan was expecting any reaction… But that?!

.

"_What had happened? _

_We don't have to discuss that! _

_Welcome to the third one between the two of us! _

_I will make you my wife if you desire it, _

_Because I'll so wherever you will go" _

.

- "Gohan, I…"

- "I was going to ask you to marry me tomorrow morning on the dinner with our parents. But now, the situation has changed, and I want you to be my wife now!" - Gohan said that and he saw the Satan girl could not pronounce any word. Moving closer the ring to her face, he continued – "What do you say, Videl?"

Videl just dropped herself to her knees. Gohan was able to pick her up so she couldn't fall to the floor and get hurt. At that exact time, they were facing each other. They couldn't say anything else. She approached to his face, and initiated a tender kiss. Gohan separated after a while and asked…

- "And what does that mean?"

Videl smiled while she imitated the movement of a blow to Gohan's head…

- "Oh, Son! ... I cann't believe that being a genius, you're so naïve!"

The two went into laughing, while Gohan decided to take out the ring from the little box and who gave it to his future wife and mother of his son.

.

"_What had happened? _

_We don't have to discuss that! _

_Welcome to the third one between the two of us! _

_I will make you my wife if you desire it, _

_Because I'll so wherever you will go" _

.

- "Gohan, I love you!"

- "I love you too, Videl!" - After finishing his sentence, Gohan dropped to the floor with Videl above him. That led them to kissing, to cross their hands and merge their bodies…

.

Gohan carried Videl to his room and he covered both with sheets after being together. He gave his mate a kiss on her forehead, and then he drop a small sigh…

- "Gohan… What did that mean?"

The young Son breathed deeply several times before answering…

- "Videl, do you remember that I'm half human, half saiyajin, right?"

- "Yeah… Why?"

- "We saiyajins have quite a sign that identifies us among the humans…"

- "What?"

- "Do you remember the scar I have on my back?"

- "Yes"

- "Well, our son may have something like that…"

- "What do you mean?" - Videl began to worry and decided to sit in the bed, never losing sight of Gohan's gestures, who looked from one place to another.

- "When they're born… When the Saiyajin are born…" - To finish his sentence, Gohan lowered the tone of his voice – "They have a tail…"

Throughout the apartment building where Gohan lives we could heard the Videl's cry…

- "WHAAAAAT?!?!"

* * *

**- The End! -**

* * *

Endnotes: I know I doesn't have so much sense the song. But I translated it to Kisa-kun :P Hope you like it, girl!

I hope you have liked it, and through your reviews you encourage me to publish more stories like this one. And I hope that I have gone so wrong in Songfics. Honestly I never thought I would write one, because, I don't read songfics xD

Ja ne!

- Makai Alexa


End file.
